


Missed Connections

by Fruipit



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Missed Connections, Romance, im sorry that it sucks, tiana has an accent, train!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa meets the girl of her dreams one train ride. Despite her best efforts, she doesn't see her again.</p><p>At least... not until the girl comes searching for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamrotting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/gifts).



> for iamrotting. was gonna be different but then fozziewazxi gave me the idea of like, using missed connections and this was so much easier/better to write. I will write another part (actually using anna OTL )
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this! It was fun writing it, and hell. everyone deserves a chance at finding that girl on the train <3
> 
> (notes: i am so sorry about the n'awleens accent ;) i am, obviously, not from new orleans. also, not from america.)
> 
> (also, the message is taken from the ny missed connections because i ran out of time to write my own because of reasons. also this one was adorable)

Checking her watch for the umpteenth time that morning, Elsa let out another sharp huff that rose in a pale mist in front of her. She watched it evaporate, no wind to blow it away, and sunk further into the cold metal bench. A few metres in front of her was a bright yellow line, and just beyond that, the edge of the platform.

She didn’t _need_  to be here this early. It was just past eight, the sun having risen a couple of hours ago but still struggling to force away the chill. Elsa wasn’t one to get cold, but she could still feel her skin prickling, just a little.

Of course, that may be because of _why_  she was here early, not because of the temperature the morning brought.

Lifting her wrist up again, she gave a small sigh of relief as a bell dinged over the loudspeaker. Finally, her train was here. Standing up, only partially regretting forgoing a hot chocolate, she counted the carriages as they moved past her. Instead of walking closer, she turned parallel and began making her way towards where the end of the train would stop. There were only a few other people around, but she wanted to be certain of no interruptions.

There was a tentative smile on her face when she hit the ‘open door’ button, and it remained that way until she stepped inside.

After that, it dropped.

There was no one in the carriage. That _was_  the point, sort of. There were supposed to be two people here, herself included. Heart dropping, she slumped on a seat in the corner.

 _Of-fucking-course_.

It was stupid and petty but she’d actually done her makeup, and her hair. She’d worn a nice beanie and scarf set and her shiny boots, and it was all for naught because the girl she’d wanted to impress – the girl she’d only ever seen _once_  – wasn’t here.

And maybe it was even worse that she kind of wanted to cry because it wasn’t like anyone was lining up to date her, but the thing that made her heart _truly_ ache was the pathetic fact that the girl had seemed interested in her, if the sidelong, lip-biting glances meant anything.

It was the pathetic fact that Elsa had been dressing up for two weeks, desperate for any sight of the girl, and never had her attempts yielded any kind of success.

Or maybe it was just Elsa who was pathetic.

* * *

She was two hours early for class, which gave her ample time to mope and reapply her makeup. Sitting at one of the library’s tables, she recognised a few students from class, all of whom ignored her.

Pulling out her computer, she opened up Facebook, and, ignoring the complete and utter lack of any notifications, opened a chat box.

_**Hey, T. Mission failed.** _

The reply was instantaneous.

_**:( Im sorry honey. There’ll always be tomorrow.** _

Elsa sighed. Tiana was right, but, really, how long could this go on for? She only had so much strength. It was cold in the mornings, and each missed connection just made her feel lousier and more miserable. So, she said that.

This time, the reply wasn’t quick. The three little dots bounced about happily for a few minutes before Elsa became bored. She actually began scrolling through her Facebook feed; that wasn’t to say she was paying any attention. When her browser beeped at her, the little box lighting up, she all but jumped on it, rereading it several times because… because _what?_

_**have ya tried 'missed connections’?** _

Elsa blinked, eyebrows furrowing the barest touch.

_**What is 'missed connections’?** _

She could imagine Tiana laughing, or shaking her head in despair. The latter became especially prominent when, with a wait even shorter than the last one, another message came through.

_**good lord girl, where’s that rock you live under? just google that, plus idk. the town or something, and it’ll pop up. if the girl you’re chasing put out an ad, you’ll find it. if not, maybe you should think of putting one up?** _

With that, Tiana’s little green dot disappeared, and Elsa closed the window. It couldn’t possibly be that simple, could it?

Well… only one way to make sure.

* * *

Tiana found her sitting on the steps of the library. It was clear of snow, probably having been swept away that morning, and the usual hustle and bustle of students was at a minimum. It _was_  lunch time, and probably time for a caffeine refuel.

“How’d it go?” she asked, taking a seat next to her friend. Elsa jerked up, obviously so deep in thought that she hadn’t even seen her friend approach. She blinked for a moment, staring into Tiana’s brown eyes.

“I found her,” she whispered, glancing away. Giving a cough, her eyes remained glued to her hands, twisting uncomfortably in her lap. “I found her, T. She put out an ad.”

Tiana’s eyes grew wide, and she let out a squeal as she embraced her friend. “Ah don’t believe it! Ya did?”

Offering a shy smile, Elsa nodded. When she made no point to move, Tiana gave her a little push.

“Well? Lemme see et!”

Pulling her computer out of her bag, Elsa turned to the ad. She’d bookmarked it, but hadn’t sent a message yet. It was the girl – it _had_  to be – but now that she was here, she wasn’t sure she had the courage.

**_I don’t remember much about you because I was looking at you through tears, but I remember that you had a really pretty face and you gave me a big hug even though you didn’t know me and made me take some tissues from your bag (even though it took a while to find some.)_ **

**_You asked me what it was all about, if it was a guy. I told you it wasn’t and you told me I was beautiful and that life is beautiful, and that I should hang in there._ **

**_Thank you for not ignoring me like everyone else did and treating me like a person. It was really sweet of you, especially when I was just telling you I was fine and not to worry about helping me. If you for some strange reason would ever be on missed connections, I’d like to get to know you. Just reply back with a detail you remember about me._ **

Elsa felt Tiana’s eyes on her, long before she found the strength to look up from the words on the screen.

“Ya… ya tawked ta dis girl? Approached her 'n all?”

Elsa gave a small nod, the smile on her face growing bigger as Tiana pulled her in for a hug.

“She needed it,” she replied. Tiana just nodded.

“So, havya replied?”

This time, Elsa shook her head. “I don’t know what to say…” she said. “I… This matters to much. I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“Aww honey, ya won’t. This girl’ll love ya jes as mucha e'ryone does.”

At that, Elsa let the smile climb back onto her face. “You think?”

Tiana gave a small wave of her hand. Leaning a little close, she let her own smile fill her face. “I  _know_.”


End file.
